021914nullsami
aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 01:46 -- 01:46 AG: Nullar stalks through the mansion looking for Sami, her eyes reddish and puffy, like they pretty much always are nowadays. 01:47 AA: "Are you okay, Null? You look like you've been crying." 01:47 AG: "UOY!" she says, stopping dead in her tracks. "Did you know, Do you know," 01:47 AA: "Do I know what?" 01:48 AG: Null stares at her very carefully. "Meouet." 01:48 AA: "Oh, thank goodness someone told you! I was getting so SICK of having to keep that from you!" 01:49 AG: Nullar just stares at her for a moment, then bursts into tears and half-crazed laughter. 01:49 AG: ((oops)) 01:49 AG: ((dramatic much sorry)) 01:49 AA: "Are....are you okay?" 01:50 AG: "Everyone knew! Even you! You all th-think--" She hides her face in her hands, and goes to move past Sami. She wants a recuperacoon to hide in but this stupid human mansion doesn't have one. 01:51 AA: "Everyone knew? Libby made it sound like me and Seriad were basically the only ones who knew." 01:51 AA: "I guess her team would know too, though." 01:52 AG: Nullar finds herself one of the many incredibly plush couches and sinks into it. "She's on the other troll team. EVERYONE knows. Ryspor knows. Jossik knows. Balish knows! The only ones who don't are like tlaloc and fucking rilset!" 01:53 AA: Sami looks abashed. "That sucks, Null. I kept telling Libby she could trust you, but....you know pretty well by now there's no love lost between the two of you." 01:54 AG: "She tried to keep me and yet I'M the untrustworthy one. You'll keep secrets for HER and hide things from ME. I f- I- I see how it is, that's all. I thought we were f-friends." 01:55 AG: kill not keep* whoops)) 01:56 AA: "Libby made me promise not to tell, Null! And I really care about promises IN GENERAL....but this one in specific I had to keep especially." Sami looks down at her feet, ashamed of herself. 01:57 AG: "Well, maybe you shouldn't make shitty promises that hurt your supposed friends," Null snaps. "Everyone's been fucking LAUGHING AT ME behind my back! Calling me a traitor. Jossik wanted to kill me! Probably still does if I give him what he wants." 01:57 AA: "Hey! I haven't laughed at you once! And I've known all along you're not a traitor!" 01:58 AA: "But I mean....you KNOW how Libby feels about you. I'm not giving you any news there." 01:58 AA: "I think she's being unfair to you. But I can't seem to change her mind." 01:59 AA: "Honestly....I don't think she likes ME all that much, either. Everything I say to her lately makes her mad." 01:59 AA: "So I'm probably not the best person to have as an advocate." 02:00 AG: "And some meddlesome bitch's requests are more important than being honest with the person she tricked into dating her matesprit so she could fucking KILL HER," 02:00 AG: "How does that even make sense, Sami. Who the fuck is she!" 02:00 AG: "She's AWFUL. She's even more evil than Jack and ya'll are fucking BLIND." 02:01 AA: Sami just looks at her feet, not saying anything, her lip quivering. 02:02 AG: ((oops null doesn't say ya'll oh well)) 02:02 AG: Nullar draws her knees to her chest. "I knew you guys didn't like me but this is f-fucked up." 02:02 AA: "I like you, Null! Don't say that!" 02:03 AG: Null lets out a disbelieving huff but doesn't contradict her. "I wanna go back to my team. I don't want to be here anymore, Sami, I'm sorry." 02:05 AA: "What, with Balish and Rilset and that guy you voted off who you said you didn't like? It sounded like the only person on that team who didn't make you want to pull your hair out was Maenam!" 02:06 AG: Nullar looks a little guilty at the mention of Rilset. "Vejant's gone. And Kate's there. And at least I'm used to Balish and Rilset's ways of being cruel." 02:07 AA: "Rilset was HURTING you, Null! Physically! I don't know how it is with trolls, but to me that sounds like someone who's genuinely dangerous!" 02:08 AG: Null looks even more guilty. "He, uhm. He knows better now. No one taught him that kinda shit, what's appropriate." 02:09 AA: "Flip, Null! You sound exactly like a girl making excuses for her abusive boyfriend!" 02:10 AG: Null tries a dangerous topic reversal combo. "Yeah well at least he doesn't HIDE shit from me!" 02:13 AA: "I was hiding it from EVERYONE, Null. That was the only way I was able to live with Libby's flipped up promise! So it could just be me being a bi--me being a jerk instead of me betraying just YOU." 02:13 AA: "Flip, Null, I haven't even told Beau!" 02:15 AG: "Well that makes like three whole people that didn't know, then," Null says bitterly. She looks guilty again. "You're... you're not a jerk, Sami. This was just... a really awful decision you made. You shouldn't've made her any promises like this." 02:17 AA: "I'm sorry, Null. Libby just told me she needed my help with something and that I couldn't tell you about it. I made her promise me it wasn't anything that would hurt you, but then she made ME promise on Beau's life that I wouldn't tell you about Meouet." 02:18 AG: "See," Null says, looking at her tearfully. "She's awful! She hates me for no fucking reason. She's insane! Worse than me and maybe even worse than Balish." 02:21 AA: "Null, you know....if Tlaloc ever successfully managed to become Beau's kismesis....I'm pretty sure I'd at least punch him in the face." 02:21 AA: "Libby's clearly taken it WAY too far. But....it's not like I don't understand why she felt the way she did." 02:22 AG: "Sami. She brought me into her home and ASKED me to be Balish's kissmesis so she could use it as an excuse to kill me. She tried to fucking trick me into dying." 02:23 AG: "At least Jack doesn't try to befriend you first. She's downright fucking duplicitous." 02:23 AA: "That's....that's pretty flipped up." 02:24 AG: Null nods, and goes back to staring at her knees. 02:27 AA: "I still think she's singling you out because she feels like her relationship with Balish is threatened by you." 02:27 AA: "But that's still flipped up." 02:33 AG: ((be back in just a little bit)) 02:33 AA: "I still can't break my promise to her. She made me swear on Beau's life....and after the way you're talking, I would be scared that even if I don't break the letter of the promise, she would take it out of my....or worse, Beau's hide." 02:34 AA: "...but I won't agree to anything like this again. I'm sorry, Null." 02:35 AA: (( Okay )) 02:49 AG: ((sorry)) 02:51 AG: Null is quiet for a moment, listening to her. "Well... well, thanks," she responds, lamely. 02:53 AA: "So....I can't tell you Meouet's handle. I'm not sure how Libby would react. But I think you two would be good friends. And I've been telling her not to believe anything bad she's heard about you." 02:54 AG: "It's okay, Balish said he'd get us in contact. And... and I don't even care that much about talking to her," she admits. "I just don't understand why everyone had to act like this." 02:55 AG: "You guys are horrible secret keepers." 02:55 AA: "Yeah. I know. I'm surprised it remained a secret as long as it did, honestly." 02:57 AG: Nullar wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. "Balish even said she probably just kept her secret to spite me. Jack has these weird computer screens that can see any planet at any time. There's no way he doesn't already know everything about her by now." 02:58 AA: "Oh. I didn't know he had that stuff....geez. I feel even worse about agreeing to it all now." 02:59 AG: Null doesn't really know what to say. 02:59 AA: "Do you....really wish you were back on Team Maso?" 03:01 AG: Null frowns. "I.. I don't know. Yeah, I think so. I'd like to get my planet done, and... and it's kind of lonely being the only troll here. Maso has the only trolls I can stand, too, basically, kind of." 03:02 AA: Sami looks sad. "...oh." 03:02 AA: "Yeah, I guess that would be hard." 03:03 AG: "I mean we'll be getting Tlaloc soon, I guess, But he won't have legs and it's TLALOC." 03:03 AA: Sami's sadness gives way to confusion. "What?" 03:04 AG: "Ugh. Tlaloc wants Jack to take the legs of both his bodies instead of killing one of him. It's dumb, I know." 03:05 AA: Sami sighs. "I just don't understand what Jack gets out of putting people in these situations." 03:06 AG: "He wants to entertain us, supposedly." 03:07 AA: "Well *I'm* not entertained." 03:07 AG: Null frowns. "I still haven't gotten to see your bo-- your dream self." 03:07 AA: Sami doesn't respond, other than to sigh. 03:09 AG: "Well I mean... he doesn't want to kill everyone and keep the session from coming to fruition now so that's a positive I guess." 03:10 AA: "If he doesn't want to kill everyone, he's not doing a great job at that with this 'Team Nullar' plan." 03:11 AG: "I mean if he really wanted to kill anyone at all he would've done so already. No one even double died yet, except that one human. Believe me, I saw what he can do. Or, well, I didn't even see. By the time I turned around everything was dead and my back was covered in blood." 03:12 AA: "Yeah. I'm sorry. I don't mean to put you on the defensive about your boyfriend. It's just....really tough having to be scared all the time." 03:13 AA: "Like we don't have ENOUGH to worry about with these imps." 03:13 AG: "Ugh, yeah. I still have to talk to him about them. I have like five hundred things to ask him and he's never online and even when he is I feel bad just bombarding him for information." 03:21 AG: ((oh man I just realized)) 03:21 AG: ((wait until sami finds out about null<3< rilset)) 03:22 AG: ((and is like 'IIIIII'M HIDING THINGS?! YOOOOUUUU'RE HIDING THINGS!!!')) 03:22 AA: (( Yeah. I've been considering whether to follow up on Null's reaction about Rilset earlier. )) 03:22 AG: ((I mean it'll come out eventually. I'd actually planned on sami being the only one who knows while null furiously tries to hide it from everyone else)) 03:23 AG: ((that's assuming they make it to moirail or sami forces it out of her naturally)) 03:23 AA: (( Yeah )) 03:24 AG: ((it's getting close to your bedtime yeah? Did you need to wrap this up? I don't want to keep you P: )) 03:24 AA: (( Nah, I've got an hour maybe a little more )) 03:25 AG: ((ooh okay. well it's your go if you didn't know >_> )) 03:25 AA: (( Yeah, I'm not really sure how to respond to that yet. Just a sec. )) 03:26 AG: ((take your time hon. I can add on if you'd like too but I didn't wanna rush you)) 03:26 AA: (( Yeah, go ahead and add on if you would. )) 03:28 AG: "And besides it's... uhm... delicate. I never know when I'm going to accidentally say something he didn't know or that'll get someone in trouble. I mean it hasn't really happened yet, but... I guess it's just a matter of time before I'm responsible for someone I like getting hurt." 03:30 AA: Sami sighs. "Plus, one of these days he might turn on YOU if you say the wrong thing." 03:32 AG: Null nods. "He's nice enough to me now, but... Look at how Libby is with Balish. I'm lucky he's not jealous, Jack, I mean, but heaven forbid I do something to piss him off some day." 03:32 AA: "Yeah. Somehow I think he would take it out on you before he took it out on anyone else you were with. And that scares me to death." 03:33 AG: Nullar waves her off, looking bitter. "He doesn't give a shit. No one does. Everyone's all for sharing quadrants and being perverts apparently, except for the people who don't fucking understand quadrants." 03:33 AG: "I... I think I'd actually like it if someone acted jealous about me for once." 03:34 AA: Sami chuckles a little. 03:35 AG: "Like I mean, if I started flirting with Balish again like a moron, I'd like it if-- uh, if, like, someone I was in a quadrant with would, uh, stop me," she hesitates, and finishes lamely. 03:35 AG: "It'd be nice, that's all. Everyone's so... permissive, though." 03:35 AA: "Would you LISTEN if anyone tried to stop you? I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're kind of stubborn." 03:36 AG: "I think it's the, uh, trying part, that would be nice, really. But yeah, I know." 03:36 AA: "Like I get the feeling if I found out you were flirting with Balish and was all 'Hey, cut that out, you're going to get yourself hurt, and probably get everyone else killed,' you would start doing it EVEN MORE." 03:37 AA: "Or, uh....you know, whoever else might do it." 03:37 AG: "Well, you'd just be meddling for no reason," Null points out stubbornly. "Jack's not going to do that, and r-- no one else is going to do that, so, that's it." 03:39 AA: "No, I would be MEDDLING because I CARE ABOUT YOU, dummy." Sami smiles as she says this. 03:40 AG: Null looks stubborn. "You have no place to meddle," she insists. 03:40 AA: "Yeah, I guess not." Sami looks forlorn. 03:41 AA: "But I'd probably do it anyway." 03:43 AG: Aaaand back to looking guilty again. "Yeah, you'd probably do a lot of things about a lot of things." 03:44 AA: "Heh. Meddling's sort of a Class Feature for witches, I think. At least it is in the stories I've read about witches." 03:45 AG: "I know even less about classes than I do about twink castes," Null admits, "And that's saying something." 03:46 AA: "Really? Jack hasn't given you any books or anything? It sounds like Balish has learned a lot from Libby." 03:47 AG: "No... I have a book to learn twink, and a computer to type twink, and I have stims, but... I made everything myself, mostly, really." 03:47 AG: "I'm... kinda scared to try some of these stims actually ehehe." 03:47 AA: "Oh. Well that's really impressive, still!" 03:47 AA: "Oh, yeah, those things. Like the ones Scarlet gave us, right?" 03:47 AG: "Yeah, except, I made some tailored for the, uhm, spy caste," she brightens a little. "Which is probably what I'd be." 03:48 AA: "Oh. That's kind of cool. So you're like James Bond or something?" 03:48 AG: "Ehehehe I guess." 03:50 AA: "So....is there anything I can do to help you feel more at home in Team Slammajamm?" 03:50 AA: "I mean we'll never be Maso....but I'd like it if you didn't hate being with us instead." 03:51 AG: "Oh... I didn't mean it like that... I just, uhm, I'm used to them. And to trolls. I've known balish for like a sweep, it's... familiar, at least. You guys probably aren't doing anything wrong." 03:55 AA: "Okay. And....if you still feel that way when we finish this world, just say the word, and I'll vote to send you back to Maso, too." 03:55 AA: "And I can probably talk the others into it, too." 03:55 AA: Sami clearly doesn't seem happy about the idea though. 03:56 AG: Null is kind of excited, but feels bad for it. "I mean... maybe we can discuss it as a group. Maybe there's something we're missing with all this, prototype sprite bullshit. I mean, if I brought all these prototypes and we haven't even done my planet maybe that's a good way to keep from being completely overwhelmed next time," 03:57 AG: "But I don't know. I'd take you and Beau with me if I could. No offense to the others." 03:57 AA: Sami nods. 03:57 AA: "I certainly don't mind going to your world next. You said you get to do that....thing when you get to your world, right?" 03:57 AG: "Well mostly you," she adds, "But I know you'd want Beau there." 03:58 AG: "Yeah, god tiering. Something about a slab, I don't really know." 03:58 AG: "Jack said he'd help, not that that's super reassuring." 04:00 AA: Sami grunts, seemingly in the affirmative, but frowns about it. 04:02 AG: Null blushes a little as she thinks of the other things he said he was going to do on her planet, then shakes her head quickly. "Ah, so, uh, so, Maenam said she wanted to talk to you, I think." 04:02 AG: ((nice topic change null A+)) 04:02 AA: "Oh. Maenam. Yeah....that should be fun." 04:02 AA: Sami looks a little troubled. 04:02 AG: Null looks at her. "Did something happen between you two," 04:03 AA: "No, no, nothing happened." 04:03 AA: "I just....I guess when I was talking to her online, I didn't realize how much....BETTER she was than me at....well, everything." 04:04 AA: "I mean have you seen those designs she comes up with? Those things are so avant garde. I can't even begin to understand the statements she's making with those things!" 04:04 AG: Null seems dumbfounded. "What's avant garde," 04:05 AA: "You know, like....way out in front of everything else. Ahead of its time." 04:05 AG: "Well, uhm... I don't know about all that. Only seadwellers were ever even allowed to indulge in fashion, and, uh, well, her stuff's out there for then, even." 04:05 AG: them*)) 04:06 AA: "Like if you were to take her stuff at face value, it'd just be tacky and weird. But obviously that's the POINT, and she's making some sort of statement that I don't even understand." 04:06 AG: ".....ehehehehe does it... does it perhaps make you want to try harder," 04:06 AA: "Just makes me feel like a total bumpkin, y'know?" 04:06 AA: "Huh? Well....yeah, I guess a little." 04:06 AG: "Does it like get under your skin," 04:07 AG: ((if I post this I'm legit naming it MAENAMSAMISHIPTEASE just fyi)) 04:07 AA: "I don't know if I'd go THAT far..." 04:08 AG: "Ehehehe. Well, Sami, I don't think she puts nearly as much thought into her work as you think. I think she just really likes tacky things. But, we wear them because she made them for us, and that's good enough." 04:08 AG: "Well I mean I mostly don't wear her stuff at all because it's hard to be stealthy in bright red and yellow, but..." 04:08 AA: "Oh, yeah, when you're at her level it's probably something she doesn't even really have to think about." 04:09 AA: "She just seems so NATURALLY talented. It's almost not fair." 04:09 AG: Null lets out a giggle. "O..okay. If you say so. I guess that's what happens when your dad won't let you leave the house. She had lots of time to practice I guess." 04:10 AA: "Oh, yeah. I guess that WOULD help. My dad never let me go more than a few hours without some sort of drill or exercise or obstacle course." 04:11 AG: "Slothmom didn't move much but she was pretty demanding," Null says. "I think I probably spent more time traveling and hunting and gardening than I did fooling around." 04:12 AG: "At least we're strong now because of it. Not that Maenam's not, but... she's a little soft in the head sometimes is all." 04:12 AA: "Yeah, I guess that's true." 04:13 AG: "Ehehehe it's true she's soft in the head, That's kinda mean, Sami." 04:13 AA: "I mean....the part about it making us strong!" 04:13 AA: Sami's blushing. 04:13 AG: "EHEHEHE" 04:13 AA: "I wasn't saying anything mean about Maenam!" Sami sounds quite distressed now. 04:14 AG: Null is pleased as punch, but decides not to push her. "Caaaalm down, I'm just teasing you, Sami. Humans are silly." 04:17 AG: ((null's gonna be texting ryspor SO hard later you have no idea)) 04:18 AG: ((wow I just realized null needs more friends. I was like 'is it metagaming to go to the person for shipping that your friend is going to ship you with your other friend')) 04:18 AA: (( I honestly WAS agreeing with the "strong" part, not the "soft" part. But fair enough )) 04:18 AG: ((NO I know but null's still gonna try to make this happen P: )) 04:18 AG: ((spades is her favourite)) 04:18 AG: ((and maenam just got done saying she could never do spades)) 04:19 AG: ((to null last time they talked I mean)) 04:19 AA: (( This'll never be proper spades one way or the other. But I'm fine with teasing you guys with "frienemies." )) 04:19 AG: "Well, uhm... I'm sorry I was... kind of rude earlier, but... I feel like it was a valid response!" Null says, to change the subject. 04:19 AG: ((ehehehe it's all good :3 )) 04:20 AA: "Okay. It's all right." 04:21 AA: "But yeah, if she wants to talk to me, I don't mind." 04:21 AG: Null nods. "Well, it's, uhm, nothing bad. I promise. .....hopefully." 04:21 AA: "Oh, no, I'm sure it wouldn't be. She's a sweetheart. And me feeling overshadowed by her is my problem, not hers." 04:23 AG: Null frowns. "Sami, you're too sunny to be overshadowed. Don't say things like that." 04:23 AG: ((wait one sec PUUUUUKEEE BAAAAARRFFFF)) 04:23 AG: ((okay had to get that out of my system)) 04:24 AA: (( Hahaha. Sorry. Sami tends to provoke that sort of log for some reason. )) 04:24 AG: ((ehehehe)) 04:24 AA: (( Maybe I need to make her less endearing so her logs can be less glurge-y. )) 04:25 AG: ((hahaha nah)) 04:25 AA: "Thank you Null. But be honest with me....is that the corniest thing you've ever said in your life?" Sami giggles a little as she asks this. 04:26 AG: Null looks embarrassed, but laughs. "Uh... probably, yeah." 04:26 AG: ((I'm good to wrap this up if you are :3 )) 04:27 AA: Sami gives Null a friendly hug and says "Well it was sweet." 04:27 AA: (( Yeah, I'm fine with that. )) 04:28 AG: Null is even less awkward with this hug than the last one, but she does still clap her hand on Sami's back. Baby steps. "Uh, n-no problem. Uhm... I'm sorry, but I've kind of got a headache about----- all of this. I think I'm going to try to take a nap." 04:29 AA: "Okay. Try to feel better." 04:29 AG: "I'll try. No promises, though." -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 04:31 --